The Aristocats (T.V. Series) Episode 2 - Wrong way to Jersey Transcript
(Duck Tales Theme Song Begins with Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz dancing and their Uncle Antoine jumping in to join them) Verse 1: Life is like a hurricane... Chorus: ... Here in... Paris. Verse 1: Race cars lasers aero planes! Chorus: It's a... Cat Fur! Verse 1: You might solve a mystery. Or rewrite history!! Chorus: AristoCats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Every day they're out there making... Chorus: AristoCats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Tales are bearing do bad and good... Chorus: ARISTOCATS! Verse 1: D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger! Out to find you! What to do just grab on to some... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Every day they're out there making... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Tales are bearing do bad and good... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Not Pixar Tales or Aristodogs No... Chorus: ARISTOCATS!!! WHOO-OOO!!! Disney Title: "THE ARISTOCATS (TV SERIES)" (This episode started where we last left off in the chocolate factory where Anita the news caster is hosting this story) Anita: As the story continues on here in the chocolate factory, The Six Obese Outlaw Cats are captured and brought down to justice. Police #1: Hey. This cat belongs too somebody named Professor Ratigan. (Picks up Felicia still frozen in the chocolate statue prison as we cut to the other police men freeing this obese cat Pom-Pom out of the chocolate statue of her head as Pom-Pom eats the statue chocolate) Pom-Pom: (Eats the statue chocolate piece and swallows and burps) Does anybody have a glass of milk? Anita: Thanks to this aristocat member Mr. Uncle Antoine of Paris who got his small wooden ship back from these three heroic kittens of Madame Adelaide Bonfamille... The Aristocats. Now Paris is sure to be saved by these young heroes. Cruella De Vil: (Turns off the Television with a remote) HA! That employer Anita thinks that she a news caster now making up all these stories in Paris. Cancel my paychecks! I will not let this go to waste for her making up all these stories as a new caster by Roger. When the timing is right, I... Cruella De Vil will be the riches woman in the world! (Laughs evilly) I'm coming for you Dalmatian Puppies!!! (Then her henchmen Horace and Jasper puts in the paper to retrieve the ratings) What? No!! You idiots what are you doing? Horace: The ratings on this chart are going down to our job, Miss Cruella. Jasper: (Hands the phone which is ringing to Cruella De Vil) Phone call for you, Miss De Vil. Cruella De Vil: Really? I Wonder who this is. (Picks up the phone and answers it) Hello. De Vil Residents. Cruella speaking. (Speaking on the phone inside the phone booth is Persian Pete wearing an overcoat and hat) Persian Pete: Mrs. Cruella! How would you like to be... The riches woman in the world!?! Cruella De Vil: Do you say riches? (Makes Dollar signs coming out of her eyes) That would be marvelous! (Hangs up the phone. But then she took out a tape recorder by pressing the record button) Memo to myself; Team up with this Obese Cat with an overcoat and hat whoever he is. (Now we cut to the bell tower where Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz; The Aristocats along with Hugo, Victor and Laverne are in the living room) Laverne: Now Kittens. Let us leave Mr. Antoine to do his thing. Why don't you kittens run along and play in the piano. Marie: Yes Laverne. Berlioz: Yes Laverne. Toulouse: Yes Laverne. (They all do so as they headed toward the piano) Laverne: It's time you practice singing Scales and Arpeggios. Marie: (Pulls Toulouse and Berlioz from their tails) Toulouse and Berlioz: Ouch! Marie: (Hops on the piano keys three times and up toward the foot stool smiling at them then straighten herself up by grooming with her paw) Berlioz: (Sat down and cracking his knuckles with his paws then cracks his knuckles by his feet) Marie: Ahem. I'm ready, maestro. Berlioz: (Plays all the piano keys as it headed toward Marie's tail hurting her) Marie: Ow! Easy on a tail! It hurts! Berlioz: You wish! Victor: Uh, uh, uh! No violence during the song. Laverne: Victor is right. Berlioz, would you play wonderful song without going to fast while on keyboards? Berlioz: Yes Laverne. (Plays the song Scales and Arpeggios before we cut to Uncle Antoine and Quasimodo) Uncle Antoine: I'd say. What is that music? Quasimodo: Sounds like the kittens are playing a song on the new piano I've brought for them, Antoine. (Then the doorbell rings as Uncle Antoine went to answer it and there stood two best friends The Fox and the Hound; Tod and Copper) Uncle Antoine: Well if it ain't The Fox and the Hound; Tod and Copper my two best friends. Won't you come in the bell tower and see my kittens for yourself. Tod: Thank you. Copper: Hello, Quasimodo. Tod: What do you want to do today, Copper? Copper: Do we all get to play together while Big Mama singing our song the best of friends? Tod: Exactly what I was thinking. I wonder where Big Mama is anyway. (They all walked toward the living room before the song Scales and Arpeggios begins) Marie: (Singing Off-Screen) Do mi so do do so mi do Every truly cultured music student knows (Now On Screen Singing) You must learn your scales and your arpeggios (Breathing) Bring the music ringing from your chest And not your nose While you sing your scales and your arpeggios. Berlioz: (Singing) If you're faithful to your daily practicing. You will find your progress is encouraging. (Tod and Copper come in the living room and saw the Kittens singing then looked at each other smiles then back to the kittens really smiling) Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes When you do your scales and your arpeggios. Marie: Do mi so do... (She notices Berlioz is playing the notes fast. Then Toulouse joined in playing the piano by jumping on the piano keys) Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: (Singing) Do mi so do do so mi do (Repeat) Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show. Like a tree ability will bloom and grow. If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows. You must sing your scales And... your... arpe...... ggi...... os!!!!!! (Toulouse and Berlioz plays the piano for the finale then they have a duel to see who can end the song first then they all run into each other and head butted their heads and landed on their bums on the pianos) Victor: Alright!!! Yeah!!! Hugo: (Waves his arm) Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo!!! Laverne: Brava!!! (Claps) Encore!!! (Claps some more) Tod: (Off-Screen) Nice singing! Hugo, Victor and Laverne: Huh? (Saw Tod and Copper coming in the living) Copper: We recognize that song anywhere. It's our friends Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz. Marie: Oh hi Tod! Berlioz: Hi Copper! Toulouse: Hello, Tod and Copper. Marie: What brings you two here? Tod: Well, kittens. We saw your uncle on T.V. back in the meadow. He's the greatest cat of them all. Copper: Yeah. So we decided to come to the bell tower. We shook on it before leaving our masters. Toulouse: Really? Very smart. For two best friends. By the way have you met our uncle Antoine? He's with Quasi. Berlioz: And here he comes now. (Uncle Antoine came in the living room and so did Quasimodo) Uncle Antoine: Hey, Kids. I figured out the way to find the treasure of a life time right here on this wooden ship. It's at the place called New Jersey. Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: New Jersey! Marie: Do we get to go along? Uncle Antoine: No! You kids stay here with Quasimodo. Berlioz: But look. We even got Tod and Copper to keep company with. Toulouse: They would like to join the treasure hunt. Marie: And we would like to help. Uncle Antoine: Maybe I should think about letting Tod and Copper join the adventure with me and you kittens. (Then there's a knock at the door of a bell tower) Now who could that be early this afternoon? Quasimodo: (Went to answer the door and there stood Cruella De Vil) Yes? What is it? Cruella De Vil: Where are the Dalmatian Puppies? Quasimodo: Sorry. You must have the wrong place. We only got Cats, A Bloodhound and a Kit-Fox. Ask Mr. Antoine here. He's an adventurer. Uncle Antoine: (Walks toward Cruella De Vil) Meow!! Cruella De Vil: Antoine! How very clever for you to show up. Uncle Antoine: What do you want, Cruella? Cruella De Vil: I like you to do me a favor. If you see the Dalmatian Puppies around tell them that I came to the Bell Tower too. I still would like to make designs for dalmatian spots everywhere to make millions of cold hard cash. Uncle Antoine: Now that'll be some of kind of bad way to do when I suppose to eat your stupid designs. Cruella De Vil: That how about an offer? A race around the world in New Jersey. Uncle Antoine: You're on! What are the rules? Cruella De Vil: Rules? No rules? Whoever makes it to the real wooden ship filled with treasure made of gold coins and has the symbol of the volcano mountains... Wins! Whoever loses... eats my designs. Uncle Antoine: It's a deal. (Shook Cruella's hand) Cruella De Vil: Done! (Leaves the bell tower then he spoke to Persian Pete and laughs evilly) I've finally got their Uncle Antoine right into our trap... Partner. Persian Pete: Then let us go, Senior! (He and Cruella De Vil left as the race is on) Quasimodo: Ahem. It may seems strange to you but you did manage to challenge Cruella De Vil to a race to New Jersey toward the treasure she must seek. Uncle Antoine: (Gasps) The Treasure!! (Now he runs toward Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper) Kittens, Tod, Copper! You gotta be my five partners during this adventure. Copper: But you said we must stay here with Quasimodo. Uncle Antoine: No. I change my mind. I'll let you all go along. Just this once! Marie: Cadet Kittens honor? Uncle Antoine: Cadet Kittens honor! Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper: All right!!! Berlioz: (Points to the map on the globe) That's what we're all heading. New Jersey! The long way trip to Rogue-way! (We cut to the plane they're in as it takes them all the way to New Jersey) Tod: When are we going to get to New Jersey, Kittens? Marie: Just before we find the treasure Uncle Antoine is searching for. Copper: What treasure are we searching for? Berlioz: You'll see. Toulouse: The Volcano Mountains. It's a symbol. Uncle Antoine: Excuse me. Hate to interrupted. But... Who's flying the plane? (The plane's about to run out of gas as it took off all the way down to the ground as it falls way too long) Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooah!!!!! Tod: Everybody hold on! Uncle Antoine: (Headed toward the door and knocked three times) Hey you! Open up! Let's us in! Copper: Why don't you try the button on the wall? Uncle Antoine: Good idea. (Presses the button on the wall) Speaker: Welcome to Wrongway airlines where we are about to take you on a long way tour. Please sit back and enjoy the ride and have a nice day. Tod: That's not gonna work. Marie: Come on, let's bust through the door! (She, Tod, Copper, Toulouse and Berlioz all together busted through the door as it opened to see what is going on with no driver on the seat) Toulouse: Okay buster! We're gonna asked you a few questions! Berlioz: Who is driving this thing? Marie: Aren't you gonna answer or not! (Turns the chair over revealing a robot) Berlioz: (Gasps) It's a robot. Toulouse: No wonder it's driving the plane. It's turning us the wrong way to Jersey. Copper: Try hitting it so we can go the right way to New Jersey. Marie: (Picks up the Fire Extinguisher and hits the robot saying the same line) Ugh! Robot: Welcome to Wrongway airlines... Toulouse: Not again!! Robot: ... where we are about to take you on a long way tour. Please sit back and enjoy the ride and have a nice day. Berlioz: Now what you guys? Uncle Antoine: Stay back, Kittens I'll take over this plane. Taking us all the way to New Jersey! (Does so as he flies the plane the right way as Tod and Copper together lifted the robot and flipped it over and saw a label attact to it) Tod: Hey! There's something on this label written all over it. Copper: Look at this. It was made by the Cruella De Vil company! Berlioz: So that's what keeping us off track. Uncle Antoine: Hold on! We're going to crash toward Jersey town! (The plane crashed toward the building as he, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper got off the plane) Marie: Where are we, Uncle Antoine? Uncle Antoine: In the town of New Jersey. Toulouse: Look! Some people are here to help us out! (All the people chatting and getting out of here on the double by heading toward them and the plane) Uncle Antoine, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper: Hey! (The people tossed them from out of nowhere as they all got into the plane and flew off with it. Now they are in the middle of nowhere where there is a lot of sand) Berlioz: What horrible humans! Marie: You don't say. Tod: Which way we'll we go, Mr. Antoine? Uncle Antoine: That way where the sign is pointing all the way up to the mountain. That's where the ship is. Copper: We can find the mountain. I'll find it using my nose. (Sniffs by following the path as Tod, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz and Uncle Antoine follow Copper's sent before Cruella De Vil saws the sign in half breaking it into the quicksand and drove off) Cruella De Vil: (Laughs evilly) Uncle Antoine: All we need is some lute to go toward up the mountain. (Sees the box full of a lot of lute) Ah, here some lute we can use to get across! (Then Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz saw the sign which is broken in half) Tod: What does it say about broken signs? Marie: (Took out the Kitten Cadets guidebook) The Kitten Cadets guidebook says "If you want to pass through the mountain please watch out for awful things happening like the rain which is about to fall down into the sky near the dessert. And what's worst..." (Gasps) Uncle Antoine!! You're in quicksand!! Uncle Antoine: (Walked toward the quicksand while pushing the lute) Great. I thought I was getting weaker. (Realized that he's in quicksand as he is sinking) Quicksand!!! Quick kittens! Save me! Copper: What does the book say about saving others? Berlioz: Rescue the people and or pets who are in real trouble. Uncle Antoine: Forget the book!! Get the rope!! (Sinking faster) Tod: Get the rope! Hurry hurry hurry! (He, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz get the rope fast out of the lute) Quick! (But then they realized that they are too late. Uncle Antoine has been sank into the bottom of the quicksand) Tod and Copper: (Gasps) Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: (Off Screen) Uncle Antoine!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Uncle Antoine has been sank down to the bottom of the Quicksand) Uncle Antoine!!! (Marie is about to save him but then stops by Berlioz) Berlioz: Wait, Marie. You'll fall in too! Marie: But we can't leave him like this! Toulouse: There's gotta be someway we can save our uncle. Copper: But what? Tod: Hey look! (Uncle Antoine moves underneath the quicksand and got out with a scuba diver on) Marie: Hooray!!! Berlioz: Uncle Antoine's okay!!! Toulouse: Yeah!!! Uncle Antoine: I knew this scuba diving gear would come in handy. (Realized the sign in his paws) Someone is trying to beat us to the gold, Cats. Tod: And we all know who's in that race to the mountain. Marie: Cruella De Vil! Uncle Antoine: That's right! Hurry! We better get to the top of the mountain to where that ship is before she does. (He, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz hurried on until Cruella De Vil saw the Aristocats, Tod and Copper going on and on toward the mountain) Cruella De Vil: Oooooh! How did he escape the quicksand trap!?! He's just a cat. Just like when back at the farm they're Dalmatian Puppies. Persian Pete: Forget them! We want to get to the gold! Cruella De Vil: (Took out the tape record by pressing the record button) Memo to myself; Come up with another plan to stop those kittens. Use the dynamite for the explosion they'll never escape. (Puts the tape recorder away then takes out the dynamite by lighting this candle and throws it) This oughta stop them for sure. Persian Pete: Leave them you fool! (He and Cruella went on by running back to the race toward the mountain) Copper: (Sniffs something) What's that smell? Tod: Dynamite! Uncle Antoine: Don't panic now. Everybody... Stay back! (They all do so as the Dynamite exploded making all the rock from the mountain fall as He, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Tod and Copper run for their lives as they are about to head all the way up to the mountain fast without getting smashed by rocks. Then they all got under the rocks) All: Whew. Copper: That was a close one. Tod: It almost got us. Berlioz: Now which way? Toulouse: Head toward the ship which is upside down toward the left. Marie: We knew that. Uncle Antoine: Let's go. We have to find all the gold from there. (So he, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper went on. When they got there they found the big ship which is upside down) I don't get it. The treasure should be here all of a sudden. But now... it's all gone. All thanks to that explosion. Tod: Don't feel bad. We use to not find anything ether. Copper: That explosion must have caused an explosion to turn this ship upside down. And upon the ceiling which is really lots of gold. Uncle Antoine: (Feels down but then realized the ship is upside down smiling) Wait! Copper you're right. (Took out the small wooden ship and turned it upside down) They match! Ha ha! What are we waiting for!?! Come on! We've got gold to get too! Marie: Hooray! Toulouse: We did it! Berlioz: Tons of gold! Tod: Lots of gold! Copper: Gazillions of gold! (But before they got inside the upside down ship they realized that it is gone, empty no gold here) Uncle Antoine: (Gasps off-screen) It's empty!! (Screen fades to black then fade back to where Uncle Antoine is sleeping and having nightmares by mumbling) Marie: Aw, Poor old Uncle Antoine. Tod: Yeah. All he ever wanted is to find gold here like you said Copper. Copper: No gold. No coins. Toulouse: We're not giving up yet. Berlioz: Toulouse is right. We'll search for them in the morning. Toulouse: We'll just have to set up the Kitten Cadet alarm clock just before any thieves show up. Marie: Any one got a string? (Now we fade to Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper are sleeping together by snoring before Cruella De Vil and Persian Pete showing up and spotting them all sounding asleep) Cruella De Vil: There they are! Sound asleep. Persian Pete: Good! We got them now! And then... (Snickers) The Gold!! (Eyes widen as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz and Uncle Antoine are sleeping while Cruella De Vil is shining the light with her flashlight off-screen) Cruella De Vil: (Shines the light on Uncle Antoine Off-Screen) There's Antoine. And what's this? (Shines on Tod and Copper) What are a Fox and a bloodhound doing with the kittens? And where's the puppy with dalmatian spots? Persian Pete: Let us sneak in and get to the point. (He and Cruella De Vil sneaked in but they set off the Kitten Cadet alarm as it makes a lot of noises with strings, pots and pans. Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Tod and Copper then woke up and heard the noise) Marie: Our Kitten Cadet Alarm!! Uncle Antoine: (Woke up) DAAH!!! Brothers!! Thieves!! We better stop them!! Cruella De Vil: Let's get out of here! (She took Persian Pete all the way toward the exit of the cave until she can find it in a maze) Uncle Antoine: Quick! After them! (He, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz went all the way toward the exit of the cave until they can find it in a maze too) Cruella De Vil: Quick! This way! (She and Persian Pete go this way) Uncle Antoine: That way! (He, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz went that way until they all bumped into Cruella De Vil and Persian Pete) Cruella De Vil: Antoine!! Uncle Antoine: Cruella!! Persian Pete: Kittens!! The Fox and the Hound!!! Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: PERSIAN PETE!!! Cruella De Vil: See you round, fools!!! (Went that way toward the exit) Uncle Antoine: Great! I'll feed you a knuckle sandwich!!! Come on, Cats!!! (They all chased Cruella and Persian Pete down that way toward the maze but then they realized they'd stopped and haven't seen them anywhere) Where'd they go? Cruella De Vil: Oh Antoine!!!!! It's been nice knowing you Hope you'll get out of here alive! (Closes the rock outside on them from the inside before Uncle Antoine, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz could never get out of here) Uncle Antoine: That double crosser of a Deva she is. Tod: Now what, you guys? Copper: We have to push this rock out of the way. Uncle Antoine: Why bother? They never get to the gold that way. Marie: No. We mean't push the rock open so that we can see from the outside. Toulouse: Let's do that. Push you guys. (He, Berlioz, Marie, Tod and Copper push the rock out of the way as the all looked from the outside and saw a bigger size wooden ship filled with Gazillions of Gold) Uncle Antoine! We've found the gold! Berlioz: A bigger size wooden ship has one! Uncle Antoine: Really? There's gold for real!?! Whoope!!! Come on!!! (He, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz went all the way toward the bigger sized wooden ship filled with gazillions of gold) I did it, Cats! I'm still number one! The greatest cat ever has found the gazillions of gold! Come on in and let load them all up in the back of the ship! Marie: Hooray!!! Tod: We've found the gold!!! Copper: Let's all load up the gold! Uncle Antoine: (Puts on the golden helmet on his head) Is the gold loaded and all set? Berlioz: All set, Captain Uncle Sir! Toulouse: Loaded up and ready to go! Uncle Antoine: Good! Then set sail! (Tod and Copper set sail by hoisting the main sails and raise the golden anchor up as the ship is ready to go across the seas) Marie: We'll have all this gold back into Paris in no time. Cruella De Vil: Correction. (Uncle Antoine, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Tod and Copper saw her and Persian Pete without an overcoat and hat on) My Gold! Persian Pete: (Held the gold bricks in his paws) My gold! (Snickers evilly) My gold! (Now we fade to Uncle Antoine, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz over boarded in their small boat with their angry looks) Cruella De Vil: (Off-Screen to The Aristocats) Nice for you to find me all of this gold, cats. (Now On Screen) Although I was about to go for the Dalmatian Puppies. Since you won't tell me where they are, Persian Pete and I will take all the gold and put it into my Co Company. Persian Pete: Yes! (Took out a book of gold things) Let's see. One golden cloth? Check! One golden brick? Check! One golden ring? Check! Copper: Oooooh. She ruined everything. Can't stand her evil ways. Tod: For once. I agree with Copper. We don't even like her anyway. Cruella De Vil: It's been fun, Antoine. But Anita and I have a little promotion to get to by bringing all this gold to my place. (Lowers the small boat, Uncle Antoine, Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz are in before Persian Pete grabs the Golden Helmet off of Uncle Antoine's head and puts it on his head) Persian Pete: One golden helmet. (Snickers evilly) Check! Uncle Antoine: (Growls angrily) Cruella De Vil: Oh and... One last thing to remind me by. You can keep one of your golden coins off my ship if you offer to please. (Tosses the Golden Coin with a symbol of a Volcano Mountains to Uncle Antoine and laughs evilly) Persian Pete: (Gasps off-screen) My gold!!! You threw away my gold!!! (Now on screen) Now I'm mad!!! You're gonna get it, Deva of a witch! Cruella De Vil: So you like to play rough do ya!?! Well I show you obese cat! (They all pushed the cannon left and right until they all pointed it toward all the way up to the sky as the cannon shoot out a cannonball all the way up to the sky and down all the way onto the bigger sized wooden ship breaking it as they all sank down) You idiot! We're all gonna sank down to the bottom of the water! Persian Pete: I don't like the water! Cruella De Vil: Ooooooh!!! (Took out a tape recorder and presses the record button) Memo to myself; Next time, Team up with Horace and Jasper and come up with another evil plan to steal all this gold. (She and Persian Pete all sank down to the bottom of the ship with all the gazillions of gold with it) Uncle Antoine: We better pick up the survivors! (He rows the small boat with two canoe ores and tosses the life raft for Cruella to hang on too) Not having your black and white hair all wet do ya, Cruella dear? Cruella De Vil: I knew I shouldn't have trusted the beast. Uncle Antoine: (Took out the watch and looks at it) Well, it looks like I won the bet, Cruella. Cruella De Vil: How did you win? All the gold sank from the bottom of the sea. Uncle Antoine: Not all of it. (Rubs his paw revealing the golden coin with a symbol of a Volcano Mountains on it as the sunsets) Now... how do you like your designs? (Took the dalmatian spots designs made of paper) With or without mustard? Cruella De Vil: (Took the dalmatian designs made of paper of eats it tearing it apart) Eeyuck! It taste like paper! Tod, Copper, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: (Laughs) Persian Pete: (Saw them all rowing away back to Paris) I'll get you yet, Aristocats. (Snickers evilly) So help me... (Snickers evilly some more) I'll get you and the gold! (Swims off) To be continued... (Credits) Category:The Aristocats T.V. Series Transcript Category:List of season one transcripts